You did say 'I Told You So'
by Purple-Ketchup
Summary: It was October 2012 and Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany Pierce were stood in front of the talent show judge panel. It was a new show, called 'Minus Three' that focused on a groups ability to perform overall. To compete, you just needed the right chemistry, and these girls had it. Better summary included, Brittana and Mentions Faberry. Other pairs too. T for language.
1. The Audition

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS LITTLE BIT! **

**This is an AU fic, where most of the same but BRAM never happened, includes Samcedes/Tike/Pizez/Faberry relationships, but Brittana Focus. Mercedes is a dancer too, so if you want to you can imagine her as slimmer, but really as long as you get she can dance like Brittany and Santana. In this fic they're about 25, maybe a little older but no older than 28.**

Disclaimer : This applies to all stories I write, including, but not exclusive to, all chapters and sub divisions. I do not own Glee or any other brands, names or franchises mentioned in this story. This is a non-profitable work, and I gain nothing but the enjoyment of readers. I also do not own any characters.

(Let's face it, if I owned Santana Lopez..I'm not going to finish that out loud. *Takes Cold Shower*)

I do however, own the storyline and plot.

SHOUTOUT: to Mah homegirls Kris and Lauryn, check out their stories and drop them a review! (FloatYourBoat21 and Wankybrittana123)

Catch ya later, Lesbros! -Beth xxx

It was October 2012 and Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany Pierce were stood in front of the talent show judge panel. It was a new show, called 'Minus Three' that focused on a groups ability to perform overall, not just dance or singing, though it accepted both types of performers. To compete, you needed just needed the right chemistry.

"Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones!" Mercedes passed the microphone over to Santana, to her left. "Hey, I'm Santana Lopez." Brittany introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Brittany S. Pierce, not Brittany Spierce or Britney Spears. We're the founding members." One of the judges in particular laughed at this, and you guessed it, that judge's name was Britney.

While Mercedes was wearing a stunning black dress that made it look like Whitney had returned to the stage, Santana was dressed in street style clothes like Brittany. Loose khaki slacks and big trainers with fat laces matched them up. Both her and Brittany's shirts were cut high, and you could see the girlfriends' abs quite clearly. Brittany already had a six pack to die for from dancing, but Santana wasn't one to be counted out, and she had been working on hers as well. The Latina now had prominent outlines to her muscles, and you could see some of the audience drooling over the two of them. Their jumpers were only one of two differences, with Brittany opting for a light grey zip-up hoodie, and a beanie covering half her long blonde hair. Her girlfriend had gone for a deep purple lakers flat hat on top of her loosely curled dark hair, angled slightly upwards and towards the side so that you could still see her face. A fitted letterman jacket hugged her curves, rolled up to her elbows and highlighting her chest. A silver chain snaked its way round her right thigh from the front, and on anyone else it would have looked chavvy and tacky. Somehow though, Santana made it work and the two girls looked amazing together. Their tightly locked hands and the way their shoulders were joined was not lost on the judges though, and Mercedes could only smirk at them as the questions followed.

"Okay, so what's the name of your group, and why did you choose it?" The first question came from the judge to the far right of the panel, and her name was Shay Mitchell. Santana took this first question, as it was her that came up with the name. "We're called 'Blood-Lines'. I was looking up my family history, my father is Puerto Rican and my mom is Spanish, and I realised I was good at it. So one day, I was pretending to do my Spanish coursework...What? I'm already fluent!" A few laughs and a small round of applause came from the audience at this point, ending up with Shay using a hand to quiet them so that Santana could finish. "I realised we all had someone in common. Our Blood-Lines could be traced to each other, and that's how we decided on the name. All the dancers here with us joined us, and they're now our friends. Some of us had a tough time at home or at school, so we made the family we all needed." Shay nodded, and Santana felt a sense of relief that the name had gone down well.

"Hey, it's the other Brittany!" Britney Spears was seated to the left of Shay, and of course she more than the other judges had picked up on how close they two street-styled girls were. "Yes, it's me, other more famous, and even awesomer me!" Brittany's reply had the panel laughing, and that was _always _a good sign. Santana was practically radiating pride. "Okay, imma do my Britney Bitch thang here, my question is, how long have you two been dating?" The mother of all blushes hit Brittany, with Santana joining in with the laughter of the crowd and squeezing her hand even tighter to let her know that she was comfortable with whatever Brittany was going to say. "It depends, do you mean when we started dating, or when we became official? Because there is a _hell_ of a difference, Miss. Spears!" The panel smiled, and a few people chuckled. "Why don't you tell us what that difference is? Because now we're all dying to know the history of the next 'It' couple!" Even Santana felt her face heat up a little at the compliment. "Well, it's kind of cliché to fall for your best friend, but we did.. We started dating about 5 years ago now.." The blonde trailed off slightly, and her brunette girlfriend took this as her Que. "We went official when I got outed, and that was about.. I'd say about a year ago, yeah." A few eyebrows shot into some hairlines there, with a slightly spluttering L.A. Reid deciding to ask his question.

"_Four_ years? That's a long time to stay exclusive secretly! I think we need some applause up in here!" And of course, what L.A wants, L.A gets. Then, leave it to Britney to start a riot of some kind. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Soon the chant went up all around the stadium, and Brittany turned to Santana, locking her eyes. Mercedes just looked on amused and joined in the chanting. They knew each other so well by now, all it took was a glance to know that they were both okay with it. Santana leaned into Brittany, smiling into the kiss that made the stadium erupt. They were already favourites, it appeared.

The last judge turned to Mercedes, and asked her the final question. "Mercedes, before we get to the performance, what's a group without a friend to tell embarrassing stories? Know any about the lovebirds over here?" A sly grin fixed itself onto the diva's face. "Actually Mr. Martin..I Do, observe the colour of their faces now. See that? That look of apprehension? See, as soon as I say one word, Santana and Brittany here are going to know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Okay, so in 3..2.." Mercedes counted down the numbers on her fingers, the crowd joining the countdown. "1..Guacamole_!_ And now see how Santana is going to either kill me later or shave my eyebrows in my sleep, she's done that before, guys! Look here also, how Brittany has gone from white half-Dutch girl to cooked red lobster?"

Another round of genuine laughs, and Mercedes had the crowd in her pocket. Santana had her mouth open in a small 'o', with Brittany turning bright red and burying her face in her Latina girlfriend's shoulder. "You see, Ricky, if you can cast your memory back, the two delightful ladies here have been official for about a year. The year _before_ that, Quinn and I were getting pretty suspicious. It wasn't until now though that we had any proof that they were together. Until the Mexican party at Puckerman's." Santana began to grin a little, relieved that Mercedes was telling the PG version of a much naughtier story. Brittany seemed to realise too, and the two girls smiled dopily at the judges, who were in turn captivated by the story Mercedes was telling.

"We were at another party, the fact that High School was over and we all graduated was just a plus to the fact that we wouldn't have to clear up in the morning!" Santana was amazed, the whole crowd was listening to her friend speak, and they hadn't even performed yet! "We decided to play a little round of a drinking game!" 'Oohs' and 'Aaahs' from all over the stadium at this point. "We changed up the rules, but the important thing is that it ended up with Santana on her back, Calm Down Boys! Her stomach was covered in guacamole, and Brittany having to write something she liked about her... With her _tongue!" _Now Santana went back to being shy, and Brittany, still red, just shrugged before taking it upon herself to finish. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear what happened. The blonde kept them in suspense for a few seconds, before finally finishing the story." I might have been more than a little drunk, and I may or may not have _accidentally _let Quinn and Mercedes know we were together by writing '_waking up next to her' _on her abs."

At this point it all became too much for Britney Spears, who promptly fell straight off her chair from laughing so hard. Mercedes was almost collapsing, whereas Santana and Brittany were just about holding it together. Their hands never left each others' palms. "It's okay, Britney's back people!" Everyone chuckled at her antics, as she righted herself on her chair. "Maybe we should see the performance now, Guys?" Ricky Martins' dazzling smile brought them back to the reason they were here. "Well, I'm saying yes anyway, so whatever, bitches!" There was no doubt left in her mind, Britney Spears is the most awesome person on that panel to Santana. "Whenever you're ready, ladies!"

Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss, before going to the opposite side of the stage. This on its own caused a cheer, and the two of them blushed before exchanging a glance. The lights dimmed, and Santana stepped forward, a spotlight on her back hooding her eyes and giving the smoky Latina a more mysterious, even more beautiful air. "Welcome to _Blood-Lines_. This will not be over quickly, but you will enjoy it. Boys, we are about to change. it. up!" The light receded, and a beat kicked in. The troop of about 20 had split into three groups, each led by either Mercedes, Brittany, or Santana.

BAM! A stomp from Brittany's group, as they come forward to claim the stage. The song is just about recognisable now, as Ke$ha's 'Die Young'. The sheer stage presence Is felt around the room, and Brittany begins to sing. "I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums!

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone, So while you're here in my arms, Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" The blonde dancer begins to move with her group, their dancing flawless and fitting their own style. Her street clothes blend with the other dancers, slamming their feet down in a complicated rhythm to compete with the song's own. All of the judges are impressed, but Britney is maybe just a little more. She does take after the same name, after all.

As Brittany sings the final part to her piece, they finish in Freddie mercury style stances, with a classic Judd Nelson fist-pump. Without anyone realising they had done it, the group had moved back into their original place, giving centre stage to Mercedes in her contrasting black dress. Her head is down, chin tucked into her chest, and when the Ke$ha song _should_ hit its beat break, it's suddenly replaced by the all time classic being belted out of Mercedes' mouth. "And I, will always love you!" Her dancers are dressed in tuxedos and ball gowns, and they proceed to waltz to the song, graceful to the last. The mood of the performance has completely changed, and yet they did it so seamlessly. This time round, it's L.A. That's most impressed. That kind of beat mixing was hard to do.

Mercedes was coming down from her chorus, when the lights went out and the music began to fade. The stage was an eerie ink black, and it was soon penetrated by a lone shaft of light angling down to Brittany. "You thought you'd get away that easily?" She cackled slightly, before getting back in character and continuing. "MIX IT UP!" The stage lighting returned, and this time Santana and her troop were smack bang in the middle of the stage, the other two groups either side. As soon as the words 'Mix it up!' had left Brittany's mouth, the track did just that. A smash cut into the next song shouldn't have worked, but it did. The focus changed again, from a slow classic, back to a dance number. An elaborate and impressive popping and breaking routine busted out by Santana and her group, to the sound of Skrillex's Bangarang. They dropped to the floor as one mass, joined quickly by Brittany's group as they rotated round the stage, into a triangle formation with Mercedes' dancers at the back, on a slightly raised platform.

Yet again the song changed, this time into 'Survive', the focus swinging back to the soul singer at the back of the formation. While the front of the stage was left unlit, the dancers there got into position to wait. Brittany and Santana were next to each other, as the next part of the routine relied on them being in front and in focus. Santana shot a smile at Brittany, and received one in return. The brunette mouthed an 'I Love You' to her dancer, and of course, there was no hesitance in the reply. 'I love you too, San!'.

They sprang up as one, as the final mash of the songs was brought into play. Everyone in the audience expected them to break out into more street dance, but that was the opposite of what they did. Instead of a rapid house routine, they began to tango.

Santana took lead vocals for the rest of the song, and there was more passion and raw emotion on display in those 30 seconds of dancing with Brittany than there had been in the entire English royal wedding. Three steps forward, Brittany stalked Santana across the stage, a tanned hand meeting her cheek and walking her backwards. Everyone drew close together on the centre, hiding Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana from view. As the Latina sang the last words, "I'm a survivor!" The ring of dancers exploded, leaving just the three girls facing towards the panel, fists extended upwards and chests heaving. No one stayed sitting down, as the applause and cheers shook the stadium like a stage 5 earthquake.

"Well _hello_ ladies! I'm very impressed, tell me, who mixed the tape?" Santana smiled before grudgingly admitting it was her. "That's one hell of a woman you've got yourself Brittany!" L.A. Continued, and Brittany walked the few steps over to Santana before picking her up and spinning her around. "And don't I know it!" More laughter, but this time it was for the pure _adorableness _that the two girls had with each other. "How about you, Britney? Got something to say?" The attention focused on the judge that Brittany had been most wanting to impress. "Do I ever _not_ have something to say? I think that Brittany might kill me for saying this, but what the hell. _Gonna die young_, right guys?" She winked at the three girls that were still panting, trying to get their breath back.

Brittany couldn't quite hide nervousness on her face, if it was something bad from her idol, Santana knew it would break her inside. "I wrote a few things down, and please don't hurt me Brittany, but I wrote just two words..especially for Santana. _Feisty and hot_!" Relief broke over the dancer's features, and she brought her girlfriend even closer to her. "Sorry Miss Spears, but I've already got my Brittany, and I am _all_ hers! Trust me when I say, you don't want to see Britt when she's jealous!" Santana's words melted Brittany's insides, and a goofy grin slipped towards her.

It was quickly returned, but they were interrupted by Shay Mitchell with her comment. "Tease much Santana! Another story to hear at Boot Camp, because it's vote time and I have a massive yes for you guys!" The first smile split on Mercedes' face, quickly followed by all the dancers. "L.A.?" He nodded, looking up and not hesitating to agree with her. "Ricky?" Ricky Martin took a drink of water first, prolonging the girls wait. "Of course, Yes!" Just one more yes. Just one more judge. Just Britney. "Hell yeah, bitches!" Brittany's knees gave out, but Santana felt it and kept her on her feet. 10 seconds of 'Thank You!'s, 'Oh My God!'s and screaming hugs later, they were off stage. But not before Santana and Brittany did the classic celebration dance they had made up when they were 13!

When the group was off-stage, the judges began to talk amongst themselves. "I like them!" Britney turned to face him when L.A. Began to talk. "I do too, Mercedes is the funniest girl on the show, and Santana and Brittany? Don't even start me! Other me is so cute with her, right Shay?!" Shay laughed. "Other you? Really Britney? It's spelt differently on here." She said, indicating her paperwork. "I think it's cool! Young love, eh? Booty Camp time! Britney say _Holla_!" Yet again, the stars' antics and mannerisms had everyone in stitches. It was true though, a few favourites had emerged in the last few cities, and 'Blood-Lines' was definitely one of them.

**_Later That Day_**

The girls had just calmed down, and they were about to meet up with all their old glee club friends that could make it to support them. Their families were there too, but it was really only Mercedes that had her whole family there because Santana and Brittany's families hadn't been all that accepting about their relationship.

"You were so amazing Britt-Britt! I am _so _lucky to have you." The Dutch girl blushed, before returning with a compliment of her own. "San baby, Britney _freakin'_ Spears called you hot on national tv. I think _I'm _the lucky one here." The Latina blushed slightly, before stopping her girlfriend in her tracks. "Brittany S. Pierce. _You_ are the only Brittany I will _ever _need. Or _want._"

She turned to face her, and went up on her tip-toes so they were the same height. "And believe me, Britt-Britt." Santana was using her pure sex voice, and Brittany was getting more than a little turned on.

Santana's lips were right beside the blonde's ear before she kept talking. "I want you." The dancer twisted slightly, and kissed Santana hard. Their lips moulded together, fitting together and never losing contact until a shout shattered the moment. "Santana! Brittany! Keep it in your pants, the guy wants an interview over here!" They broke apart, grinning sheepishly at the cameraman that was waiting beside Mercedes. "S-Sorry.." He stuttered, unlike Mercedes he was clearly unaccustomed to having to break them up. "It's cool. What do you need us to do?" Brittany said as they walked over hand in hand. "Uhh, my boss said that I ask you these questions?" He waved a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Sure, and we have to answer in full sentences so it makes sense when people watch it." Mercedes seemed in her element in front of the camera, and Santana wasn't about to interrupt her so she just nodded. "Oh, and she said, uh.. I don't really know how to say this.." The camera guy trailed off, and Santana looked at him pointedly. "With words? Spit it out I don't bite _much_.. Well, I bite Brittany but that's none of your business." Brittany giggles and agreed with her, sending the man into a shocked silence for a while. "O-Okay.. Uh, she wanted me to ask you if you could play up the fact you're a couple?" A nervous expression took over his face, as he tried to gauge their reactions. Santana snorted, "You think we need to play it up? Okay, sure. Brittz you down?" The blonde nodded to say she was, and the camera crew led them over to 3 chairs in the corner.

Mercedes sat on the left as usual, but instead of Brittany taking the her normal place, Santana pulled her down onto her lap before she could begin to protest. Not that she would, Brittany loved any excuse to be with her girlfriend, and if they were cuddling then it was even better. A tan arm slipped round her waist, coming round to rest on her upper thigh. Thankfully for Brittany and all others in the vicinity, Santana kept her hand resting on the outside of the dancer's leg.

Allowing herself to slouch a little, Brittany snuggled into Santana's neck, settling into a position familiar to them both. Whenever possible, they sat like this for movie nights. When they actually _watched _the movies, anyway. Santana's left hand held Brittany's right, they fit together like puzzle pieces. "Okay, so let's start the interview. Question 1, How does it feel to get through? Full sentences, yeah?"

Mercedes answered first, "It's amazing to get through, we've all had a rough time getting here, Santana especially. To finally get this break is.. It's going to change our lives. It's a new start for all three of us." The cameraman nodded, checking the tape. "You okay with that, San?" Mercedes was checking she didn't offend her friend by saying something. The response she got was a nod and a smile, "It's true, 'Cedes. I've got nothing to hide."

"Okay, Question 2. It says this is for Brittany? Uh, when did you guys meet? The group, not you and Santana."

Brittany nodded into the question. "We all met in High School. It was junior year, and we were all in glee club. That's how we came together, we split from New Directions to form the troubletones, but then we graduated and it was all over. We didn't want it to end, so we came together and decided it didn't have to." _Click_. Again, the tape came out to check it, and Santana snuggled deeper into the pale shoulder in front of her. "You are _so_ awesome." A soft kiss found its way to her shoulder blade, and Brittany blushed ever so slightly. "Not as awesome as you!" She whispered back, placing her lips on Santana's.

"One last Question, Santana you're up. I can do the back-up question if you want, my boss said it might be a bit personal, so you can like, say no or whatever." Brittany gripped her girlfriend tighter, if Santana needed her, she was damn well going to be there. "Just tell. Me. What. The. question. Is." Santana said with gritted teeth. "Sure, Uhrm, When did you fall in love with Brittany?"

The two girls physically relaxed, they were expecting something about senior year, and Salazar's ad that outed Santana and forced her to deal with her sexuality. "That's easy. I first fell in love with Brittany in the locker room after Cheer practice. That's the first time I ever saw her. I looked three lockers down to my right, and there my Britt was. I'm pretty sure I could tell you the brand of water bottle she had, and a red towel wrapped around her neck. That was when I fell in love, and I am _never_ falling out of it. Seriously, she's stuck with me!" Brittany chuckled into her girlfriend's neck, and quietly, but loud enough to hear, she says "Wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

**_MONOLOGUE_**

If you weren't already in love with the couple, then this would tip you over the edge. Every show has the act, or couple, or performance that people have as a favourite, and this year it was obvious. The day after the episode that featured '_Blood-Lines_' was aired, they were on the front cover of 7 magazines. They were scheduled to go out clubbing with the glee club as a sort of reunion that night.

_Santana's House - Getting ready to go out_

"San? Have you seen my shoes?" Brittany was looking for her heels to wear out to the club, and Santana wasn't helping. "Yeah, they're in the closet. I'd get them for you, but the last time I was in there was _years_ ago!" The Latina walked up behind her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She began kissing her neck, and just as Santana reached the spot behind her ear that drove Brittany crazy a moan slipped its way out from between the dancer's lips.

"Baby, we don't have time for another round." She turned round to face Santana, and kissed her slowly and heavily. "Look, we can make out at the club, everyone's used to us by now." A deep humm resonated against her neck where Santana had decided to take up residence, and Brittany had to use all of her self control _not _to jump Santana right there, because she knew that Santana wouldn't stop her and they really needed to get ready.

Placing a small kiss down onto tan skin, the taller girl spoke up. "Come on. I promise to make it up to you later..But right now we're celebrating, and the guys are gonna be here any minute." Santana released her, stepping back slowly to admire the sight of her girlfriend. "You look so beautiful, Britt-Britt, and I love you, so, so much." The blonde sighed, only she ever got to see this side of Santana. In a way, she was glad, because it showed how much Santana loved her, to take down her walls and let her in. "I love you too, 'tana, and you arethe most important thing to me in the entire world. No, scratch that. You _are _my world." They turned to face each other, and the doorbell rang.

"Ladies! The Puckasaurus is here, and he is ready to par-tay!" Both girls groaned, as they made their way down stairs. "Puck, you are somewhere between Mature Cheddar and Stilton for cheesiness." Brittany joked, as she opened the door. "Think Britt, before I had you I used to _date_ this guy!" Santana pulled an 'EW' face, and Puck tried to look offended. "I'm not that bad, Santana!" They raised their eyebrows at him, and finally he relented. "Okay, okay, I'm a cheeseball. Now hurry up and get your fine lookin' asses in that car!" This was followed by a few eye-rolls from Santana, and Brittany's phone buzzing to signal a text. "San, they just text us from _the car_. They are so lazy, they can't even be bothered to shout out of a window! Where are we going tonight?" The boy shrugged as he let them away from the house. "I'm not sure, Quinn picked it. Her girlfriend is coming too, but she won't tell us who she is. Total bummer, but we get to meet her tonight."

They reached Puck's car and slid inside it, looking around to see who had made it out. Mercedes was there, and threw them a quick 'Hiya!' over her shoulder as she continued to look through the linked-up iPod. "Hey 'Cedes. How's Trouty?" Brittany took her girlfriend's hand in her own, and used her thumb to stroke the bottom of her palm. "I'm fine, I can hear you! Brittany can you _please_ try and control your girlfriend?" Brittany giggled, and kissed said girl. "Oh don't you worry guppy mouth, she's got me whipped good and proper!" Mike and Tina made mock gasps of surprise in the background, and Santana shot Sam a smirk. "All I heard was blah blah, sappy crap, blah blah blah. Shut up right now, we're here!"

Quinn and Rachel met them at the club, and Santana groaned loudly. "Baby, if you can make it through the night not calling Rachel Man-hands or anything offensive, I'll make it up to you later.." The brunette's breathing hitched slightly, and Brittany grinned naughtily. "_That_ is an offer I can't refuse, Britt-Britt. Now let's go get drunk, I want to meet Q's mystery girl!" Walking faster to catch up with the gang, Brittany greeted Quinn and Rachel and stepped back with a smirk to watch Santana do the same.

"Q! When do I get to meet this girl? I'm glad you came over to the dark side!" Throwing in a wink, Santana hugged the shorter blonde. A small cough came form beside her, and Rachel was trying to say hello in the quickest, quietist way possible. Shooting Brittany a playful glare that said 'I'll get you back for this!', the Latina turned to the pint-sized diva, as Santana commonly called her. "Hello..R-Rachel. Brittany made me do this. Bye." A fast as she could Santana turned on her heel, and sped off towards Brittany, leaving a very shocked and slightly amused Rachel Berry behind her.

Quinn looked sideways at Rachel. "Do you think they've guessed it's you yet?" The shorter brunette shook her head and lowered her voice.

"No, Santana's gaydar is unrivalled and while I'm pretty sure she knows I'm gay, I don't think even she knows. Maybe she suspects, she didn't know I was coming tonight, and she's looking at me funny." A look of slight panic crossed Quinn's face, before she relaxed. "Well I'm telling them anyway, so what if she knows? Speaking of which, she just smirked at me. I think she knows."

"Hey Brittz? I think I know who Fabgay's mystery girl is." Santana turned away from the bar to face her blonde girlfriend. Brittany looked away from the DJ, and handed Santana her usual Vodka and Coke. " Who do you reckon? If I like it we can make it interesting." A flirtatious grin flew across the brunette's face, before kissing the corner of Brittany's mouth. "It's Berry. $20 and I'll clean the house for a month if I'm wrong." Brittany almost spit her drink out, "Rachel? No way. It's one of the Cheerios, I reckon. You are _so_ on, you cleaning is gonna be _hilarious_!" She laughed, leaning in again to catch Santana's lips with her own. "Come on, we can make this a syndicate. Let's go find Puckerman." Santana whispered, leading her blonde beauty away.

"Really? _Berry?_ I know your gaydar Santana, you sure it doesn't need a tune up?" Santana nodded her head confidently. "Just sort it out, Puckerman. And do it quickly, before Quinn announces I'm right!" He shook his head as he walked away, stopping at every member of the glee club except Quinn and Rachel. _'Santana better be right..' _He thought. Puck knew his Lesbro, and she was never wrong when it came to the girls.

"Okay, guys can you all come over?" Quinn called over to the glee clubbers that were by the bar. "Showtime, baby!" Santana winked, leading Brittany away from the counter. "If I'm right, we get out mack on in the corner in 5 minutes, babe, and I'm gonna enjoy it!" She continued gleefully, as she sat down and pulled Brittany onto her lap. The brunette stealthily began to attack the blonde's neck, making Brittany moan quietly. "San, as much as I love you, keep it the hell in your pants! I've got to tell you guys something!" Everyone began to settle down and listen to Quinn, and in the end even Santana was focused. Puck was gripping a small piece of paper, the bills from the betting syndicate hidden in his pocket so it didn't tip Quinn off. "Uhm, so you all know I play Santana's team.." Santana raised her left hand, the one with her current poison, a Bacardi mojito, and everyone heard her say "Hell yeah you play for the dark side!" Everyone laughed, and Quinn kept talking.

"Okay, thanks for that Captain Obvious Lopez!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm before she carried on. "So it's time for you to meet my girlfriend! Some of you might not know I have one, but I doubt it since Santana dearest decided to point out my hickey and demonstrate on Brittany what it looked like." At this point Brittany looked a little guilty, she had let her girl bite her after all. "But uhh, she's kinda already here. My girlfriend is.. Rachel."

Rachel Berry stood up and wrapped her arm around Quinn's back before kissing her on the cheek. "CALLED IT!" Santana's shout broke the short silence, and Quinn's face was priceless. Brittany slid off of her lap, so they could do a little victory dance. "How the _hell_ did you know?" Rachel was less in shock, and looked at her girlfriends bemusedly. "Q, how wouldn't i know? My. gaydar. is. LEDGENDARY. Puckerman! Hand over the goods!" Noah walked over to the Latina, and handed her the money. "Damn you, Lezpez." He muttered quietly, but she still caught it. "Oh well, according to my family I'm burning in hell anyway, so who cares! Britts, bar, I wants me a drink!" The two girls left for the bar, giggling and leaving a slightly stunned silence behind them.

A/N: Guys who are reading my 'Captain of Ohio' fic, I am SO SO SO SORRY, it hasn't been abandoned, but I'm really struggling to do the girls justice! I need inspiration, so please PM me with what you want the girls to get up to! Xxxxx


	2. Boot Camp

Hi guys! This is the second chapter, and while I'mwriting the third I want to say thanks to all the people bothering to read any of my stuff, and leaving comments and dropping favourites! It means so much. On with the story!

Disclaimer: don't own any brands, franchises, characters ect. If did, Brittana, BrittBritana would be the unholy trinity! (aka, Brittana + Britney Spears)

_Fast Forward - The day of Boot Camp. The judges are discussing the acts they're most looking forward to._

"Hey Shay, who's your favourite solo performer?" Shay had to think about it for a minute before replying to Ricky's question. "Solo..I really like that guy that sang Teenage Dream.. What was his name? Blaine Andrews?" L.A. agreed with her, before correcting his name. "Blaine Anderson, yeah. Great guy. Britney, do I even need to ask your favourite group?" Britney scoffed slightly on her biscuit. "Well, it's only going to be '_Blood-Lines_' isn't it? Other me is really talented, Mercedes is so funny, and let's face it here. Other Shay is _so _hot, and DAMN does she have a voice!"

Shay groaned slightly. "Her name is _Santana, _Britney. And your gay is showing. She was fantastic though. All three of them were." Ricky nodded, before holding back his laughter, and saying "Yeah, they were amazing, but Shay she's your stunt double! Don't shake your head, it's true! Right L.A?

This went on for a little while, before Shay finally conceded that Santana did look a _bit_ like her. "So now we've got past the 'Shay and Britney look-a-like' competition, let's talk about their up-coming performance. What have we got?" Britney looked down at her list. "It's another singing and dance number, but there's less dancers this time. The song is.. Oh! This is interesting.." Ricky's eyes flicked up. "_Oh_ what Britney? Which song?" Shay looked down at her own paperwork, before laughing. "They are _totally _going to own this!"

The two men didn't have a list of the acts, and Ricky got fed up of seeing Britney and Shay knowing something he didn't. He leant over and grabbed the top sheet of Britney's pile. "This is going to be so cool!" He showed the paper to the man on his left, he whistled.

"This is going to be hard for them to get right, but if they do..Who do you reckon will take it?" asked Shay.

That was when L.A. Began to chip in. "No doubt, Santana to rap. I'd say Brittany for lyrics, and Mercedes harmonising. It's a great song, and I think they're gonna rock that stage harder than your last tour, Britney." She smiled at the compliment, before relaxing into her chair. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but there's a new Brittany in town. I'd love to perform with them sometime.." The woman trailed off, looking deep in thought. "I any case," said Shay, "I'm looking forward to this _definitely. _I bet they put some spin on it.."

_At the same time - Rehearsal for 'Blood-Lines' On Set_

"Right, this year we're giving the option of rehearsing without the judges to the performers. Please send a representative or come yourself to the desk to confirm your decision. Judges on stage in 5 please. Thank You." Brittany looked at Mercedes. "No judges. You cool with that? I want it to be a surprise." The brunette nodded, looking to Santana. "Of course, I was thinking the same, babe. You wanna go, 'Cedes?" The diva rolled her eyes, but could tell that Santana wanted to be alone with Brittany for a few minutes. She pulled herself up, throwing a 'see you in a minute' back at them. When she was gone, the blonde twisted in Santana's lap. "Babe, I can tell you wanted me alone. What's up?"

Of course Brittany could tell, they knew each other inside and out, up and down. Absolutely _nothing_ was unknown to the other. "Britt baby, I just want you to know, whatever happens tonight, I love you. I don't just say that you know, I really, _really_ love you. And I always will."

Brittany smiled into a kiss, only pulling away when oxygen became a problem. "San, I really, really love you too. I know you love me, and I am _never_ going anywhere away from you. I'm all yours." She whispered the last sentence into her girlfriend's ear, and kissed her lightly just below her ear.

By the time Mercedes was back, Santana was her normal, slightly bitchy, fabulous self. Rumours and clips of their performance had gotten to the other contestants, and they were getting a few inquisitive looks. Brittany laughed on Santana's lap, causing the brunette to snuggle deeper into her side. "What's funny, B?" All the blonde did is tilt her head up and kiss her softly, before she explained. "I think they're staring at my girlfriend, even on their phones. I've just seen 5 different guys show their friends the Latin part of the routine, the bit that _you_ lead me in." Mercedes slumped down next to the girls. "Britt's right, Santana. Another guy just told me it was a shame that you two are together. Something about taking the two hottest girls and taking them off the market." Brittany just scoffed and stood up, missing Santana's warmth immediately. "Coffee. You coming, San? 'Cedes?" While Mercedes shook her head and retrieved her iPod, saying she needed to listen to the harmonies again, Santana happily stood and took her girlfriend's waiting hand. "See you soon, 'Cedes. We're not due on stage for another couple of hours." And with that, they walked away to the coffee shop on the corner, leaving Mercedes with her music.

"San? Have you realised that we're practically celebrities in here?" Santana smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, it's a good practice run for you when you're dancing with Beyonce and Lady Gaga's world tours. Hold up, fanboy." Brittany was about to reject the compliment, and probably tell her girlfriend how amazing she was, when a man that they both recognised as another contestant sidled over. "Uh, Hi. Sorry, but I saw you guys and I.. Can I get an autograph?" He physically winced, probably expecting a slap instead of the 'Sure, got a pen?' Santana currently offered him. "Yeah, I got one here. Thanks for this, by the way. I saw your performance, you were awesome. You two are so cute together!" As Santana scribbled a note, Brittany spoke to him. "Come sit down for a minute. What's your name?"

His name was Blaine, it turned out, and he had sang an acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream'. "Yeah, sorry about that. We were meant to be watching the other performances on tape, but we got.. How's the best way to say this.. Let's say _distracted_." Blaine laughed, and before he could reply to Brittany, the Latina beside him spoke. "Okay, let me try. Blaine Anderson.. I'd say just out of High School, in freshman year maybe. And sorry if this offends you, but I know I'm right. You're single, and about as straight as I am. Bare in mind my girlfriend sitting across from you." Again, he smiled, and tilted his head conceedingly toward Santana. "I'm guessing your gaydar is in mint condition, then. You're right, capital G Gay, and still single." Brittany suddenly reached down to the table for her phone, speaking to the man as she went through it. "You looking for a man, Blaine?" He shrugged, and then took a sip of his coffee. "If the right guy came along, I wouldn't mind a boyfriend. Why, what do you have in mind?" The blonde just smirked, looking sideways at the brunette that caught on quickly. An iPhone was raised to beside Brittany's ear. "Kurt, get your ass down here." Santana stole the phone, and couldn't resist chipping in. "And bring your handbag, you're going to be a while."

When Kurt got to the café, he walked over with his satchel over his shoulder, looking slightly miffed at Santana, before he caught sight of Blaine and stopped dead. Blaine looked up when the footsteps stopped, and the hand raising the cup to his lips was forgotten and left there. "Well," drawled a smirking Santana, "We're going to rehearse. Kurt, Blaine. Blaine, Kurt. Have fun boys!" Neither boy noticed anything about the girls leaving, as Kurt broke out of his haze, and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He offered his hand, and as Blaine's skin touched his, both boys felt the spark. "Blaine. Brittany was right, you are so much more amazing in person." Kurt felt a deep blush, insisting he only worked for and please don't believe anything Santana said. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Teenage Dream!" In some sudden burst of courage, Blaine found his game and before he could stop himself, he had already blurted out "Would you let me be yours?" Kurt still seemed relaxed, and he might as well act like he meant it because there was no way he could take it back. Kurt had a similar jolt, and replied "If you want to be." Blaine nodded so much it looked like his head was going to fall off. "I really, really would. Kurt, would you go on a date with me?" The smile on Kurt's face was so bright, it was blinding, as he nodded back to Blaine, and told him "Yes, absolutely I will. We should go to the rehearsal, I want to see Santana, Brittany and Mercedes, and I would love you to be there.." Blaine just stood, and grabbed his coffee to-go. He held out his hand, and Kurt took it, blushing at the tingles he felt.

The judges were sat at their places, agroup that had wanted them to watch had just finished. They were all humming with anticipation, '_Blood-Lines_' were up next, and Britney and Shay both wished that they would let them watch. Santana however, had a very different opinion, and Brittany smirked, "I know you want to watch, but we're giving the option to watch to just one judge. Ricky, you can watch if you swear not to tell the other judges." The Latino man smiled at Britney in particular, and looked sideways at Brittany. "I don't think I will, thank you. I'd like to keep it a surprise." Britney glared at the Latino. "Ricky Martin, you did not just do that! I need a spy!" She moaned, throwing her head back, and slowly picking up her things.

"Santana, would you care to tell Britney here why we can't watch? I know you're in law school, so I want legal contract terms. Confusing as possible." The Latina smirked, and nodded. "Britney Spears, you have signed a contract on this show named 'Minus Three' to be a judge. In this contract there will no doubt be a clause saying head judge has the most power, so Mr. Ricky Martin. He has given the performers on said show the choice to choose wheather they can watch, and there for you have a legal obligation to-" Brittany had sidled up behind her girlfriend, and clamped her hand over Santana's mouth, promptly shutting her up. "Don't worry, I got this!" She winked at the judges, before spinning the brunette in her arms around, pulling her forward slightly, and fisting her shirt as Brittany caught Santana's bottom lip in a heated kiss.

When they broke apart a few seconds later, Santana mumbled "You could have just told me to shut up, you know. But I'm not complaining." She smiled, and Brittany winked at her famous counterpart. "She goes into lawyer mode, and while it's totally hot when she's whipping a guy in her debate class, only I gets to enjoy it!" Britney's mouth hung open, and Shay laughed at her. "Britney, your gay is showing. Let's ship out."

The blonde's head whipped round as she stood up, and a snappy answer was never too far away. "Actually Shay, it's my Bi. You forgot I cheer for both teams _again. _You think she'd remember after that redhead I had up against the door in the bathroom.." She trailed off as she made to leave, biting her lip to hold back laughter. "Aww, is ickle Mitchell all embarrased?" The actress was a bit red, and everyone else looked on amused, as she made to reply. "Britney, we have to go regardless of your night time habits. Come on."

The little Latina practically dragged the star out of the room, with Britney protesting loudly.


End file.
